Old Friends
by Nocturne Iota
Summary: ON HOLD
1. I Luff Recipes

**DISCLAIMER: please, do not irritate me with comments on the chapter length. I have eyes, and I believe I can judge the length of my fanfic without anyone wasting their reading time. Also, please leave me a comment if you add me to your favorites list; I'd greatly appreciate it. Advice is also good. I am neither a Hellsing, nor a Model expert so let me know if I missed something. Neither do I take kindly to flamers, whether they flame me or someone else. Please, if you think something could have been done differently or better, then say so; tell me what it is you didn't like and how it could be different. If that is too hard for you flamers then you know where to shove your comments.**

**This fanfic is rated M(ature); precaution.**

Old Friends

by Nocturne Sadist

A Hellsing fanfic

Chapter 1: I Luff Recipes

_Ingredients:_

_The ashes of a vampire (the more powerful, the more potent)_

_8 pints of fresh human blood (NOTE: all of the blood should be devoid of insanity, suicide, serial murder or massacre, or of fatal or life threatening illnesses as the drinker can contract certain qualities from the blood. The blood should also be devoid of cannibalism ask the drinker may prey on his/her own kind and vampire blood can be lethal to other vampires.)_

_A deep pot or cauldron (cast iron is preferable)_

_A utensil long enough to touch the bottom of the pot while stirring_

_**WARNING! **__FOLLOW THESE DIRECTIONS TO THE MINUTUS DETAIL. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT INTENDING TO BECOME A VAMPIRE._

_Directions: find a spot where you won't be interrupted, and a position you can stand, sit, or lie in comfortably. First, add the 8 pints of blood to the cauldron. The blood should be warm; if not, set to boil. When blood begins to boil, remove from burner and set it where you chose to stir comfortably. Add the ashes, then begin stirring counter clockwise. Six times for longer life (not better health), sixty-six times for limited (but special) abilities, and six hundred sixty-six times to become Nasferatu. NOTE: over stirring or under stirring any amount of times results in death._

_Drink._

Tiny veins snaked over the surface of the light bulb. Then, with a startling pop the glass shattered and the room was plunged into darkness. A slight wind whistled through the loose pages that lay on the many tables of the dark room. My breath came labored, I felt dizzy. The air was cool and hot at the same time. It was soft and harsh at the same time. It whipped my locks with incredible strength, but my skin was fine, as if I was standing in the middle of a summer breeze.

Everything was pitch black. I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or shut, I couldn't tell of I was upside down or right side up. Everything felt suspended, like in Bingo. Stuck between Heaven, Hell, and The World. Stuck between the Devine, the Damned, and the Living. I didn't feel cold or hot. I felt numb, petrified. I couldn't move my arms or my legs. I couldn't move anything because I couldn't think. My head was a blank. I couldn't insert a thought. I was at the brink of shutting down, collapsing. But, somehow, I couldn't. The blood rushing through my veins wouldn't let me. The oxygen going across my lungs wouldn't let me. I was like a zombie, and for a moment, utter fear gripped me in a choke hold. Then I knew, it was a lie. Ten years of searching, three more in hunting down that pitiful vampire, one year coming up with the nerve, the means, and the calculations to attain the eight ounces of fresh blood and disappear that very same day, three days of preparation without fault, and four hours of stirring. I knew it was a lie, from the very moment I read those words something in the back of my mind clicked, and I ignored it. This is how I would pay. This is where my affinity for recipes had landed me. In an abandoned building, in a basement hidden behind a wine bottle rack. I had wasted my life to become a zombie without a master to direct me.

Right?

All of this whirled around the edges of my mind. My intelligent, cunning, passionate mind. The thoughts teased me, telling me I would never have what I spent my youth for. I would never be young forever, I would never throw parties or become filthy rich. I will be stuck here, waiting to the end of time to die. Or someone find me and take me to their laboratory. There, they would dissect my body, take skin samples, remove my limbs and my organs and brain without anesthetic. And I would be powerless to even protest.

But, mercifully, I died quick. A bright light shown behind me, throwing my harsh shadow against the wall. I was grateful to the Angel of Death. I would no longer be stuck in Bingo; but, I had another fear: would I be going to Heaven or Hell? Or was he just hear to taunt me at my predicament, to laugh at my foolishness for waving my fist against God?

"_It looks as if I have a trespasser. But, since you are here, maybe you can tell my why?"_

I couldn't answer. I couldn't do anything. I was a zombie, and sooner than later the world would know. This man didn't sound like he could be the Angel of Death, just some cruel man. Then, the light attacked me, from all around me. It hit me everywhere, knocking me unconscious and robbing me of my senses.

"...over all, the squad has shown a thirteen percent improvement, which is a thirty-one percent improvement compared to last month."

"That's good to hear, Saras. Continue with their training as is unless you hear different from Alucard or myself. I want to see a continue rise in these percentages..." Integra was thoughtful for a moment, "Pip's men have done extremely well under your command, and the last mission was a success."

"T-thank you."

"You may leave." Saras turned on her heel, dumbstruck at Integra's complement. The squad's spirits had been running low, but Saras was sure that this would make them soar.

Integra sat in her office, calm and collected. She wore her blond hair down her back and a spectacle over one eye. She was the picture of total control and composure. After all, she was a Hellsing, and she did own two powerful vampires. Control was the only thing keeping them from running rampant.

"Alucard."

A tall, lanky man materialized at her shoulder, silent as a phantom. His hair was deep black, and like her's it rested, unbound. His skin was pale, and when he glanced around she could see that his eyes were red. He wore a red trench coat over his holster and black attire. Integra was silent a moment, a rare smile gracing with her lips.

"Integra?" his voice wasn't unfriendly, but it sent shivers down her back all the same. She didn't show it of course. His voice sounded cold and dead, yet held some warmth. Alucard had been in her family for generations and taken care of her since she was a young girl, and, as long as he wasn't breaking the law, on a mission, or instructing Saras, he could come and go as he pleased.

"Alucard," she said, "be ready for tonight. We will be receiving a few dinner guests."

Alucard didn't comment. His body began to fade and dissolve, but Integra paid no mind.

"And don't forget to behave," she called after him.

"I won't," said the air, holding an amused lilt to the voice, "_I'll be on my very best behavior._"

"Madam, everything goes as planned, the first five courses are ready and we are preparing the dessert. The first course will be a red salad with tomatoes and strawberries. The second course is a bowl of chicken broth with a few well cooked vegetables. The third course is the entree and the fourth course will be salmon steaks with long rice and poached vegetables. The dessert will be..."

The rest of what the maid said went unheard. Integra's attention turned to the car pulling up into the driveway.

"Marguerite," said Integra, "Get Alucard."

"I'm already here."

Integra fought the urge to glance over her shoulder at the vampire. They both stood atop the steps of Hellsing manor, watching them get out of the stretch limousine and wait for the guests to reach the top of the steps and greet them.

"_**It was a pleasant surprise," **_said the vampire, _**"when your invitation came. But, of course, it wasn't only the prospect of dinner with more—lively companions."**_

"I know," said Integra, "about your _other _houseguest. The girl..."

A small smile flirted with the newcomer's lips.

"Micheal, this girl can be dangerous."

"_**But, it's not just the girl," **_Micheal said, turning aside, _**"please meet Aaron. The newest addition to my household."**_

A young man stepped forward. He was tall, even for a vampire. His hair was blazing red like a summer sunset and his eyes were an eerie green. He smiled warmly at Integra.

"Micheal, you didn't...?"

"_**Of course not," **_said the vampire,_** "Sarah stumbled upon him when she was off exploring my estate. Shall we?"**_

Integra moved to the side to let him pass. She glanced at Alucard, warning him to be careful. To Micheal she said, "where is this Sarah?"

"_**She'll be along in but a moment." **_

A moment was half way through dinner. She wasn't anything stunning and could have been passed off for a human, had Alucard not felt her presence or Integra glance into her eyes.

_Those eyes, _she thought, _held cruelty and so uncompassionate, even for a vampire. _Again, she caught Alucard's eye.

The female vampire was short and looked quite young. Her hair hung in micro locks down to her knees and she wore a beautiful tan gown that matched her light skin. She had the look of every culture from around the world, but her commanding and cruel glare was what made alarms go off in Integra's mind. No matter how weak or strong this vampiress was, she would always use her mind before she acted.

_And, no doubt, _Integra thought, _that mind was very adept._

**Author's Note: I'll have to cut it short here since I negatively hate fanfics where there is more than 2,000 words per chapter. Please, if it is that long, then you need to separate it into parts. Reviews likewise; short and sweet. **


	2. Getting In

**DISCLAIMER: the second chapter, as you must already know. What I like most about this chapter is that it goes deeper into Integra and Sarah's tense relationship. The older woman obviously feels her game is being threatened, but how far will she go to get the upper hand?**

Chapter 2: Getting In

To say I was startled was an understatement. When I wake up, I'm usually disorientated, forget where I am, what had happened . . .

So it was a complete shock when I woke up to someone's erection jammed into my ass crack. And when I realized I didn't have any panties on, I panicked. Whoever it was, was atop me, crushing me into the mattress and grinding into my tail bone. To top it off, the pillows were suffocating me, and I couldn't get any air into my screaming lungs. I flailed around with my arms as best I could, but to no avail. My fists didn't come anywhere near close contact with my assailant. All I was awarded with was a hand, which grappled through the mountain of sheets, pillows and covers and painfully grip one of my breasts, fondling it. Any other time I would moan in shear pleasure, but right then my mind was in hyper drive and I couldn't get it to calm down. So, when I couldn't get it to calm down, it used up all the oxygen in my body and panicked instinct took over. I flailed even harder, until the man let go of me and I was able to swim out of the blankets and pillows. I gulped air in like a fish; who cares if I was about to get raped, I was just glad I wouldn't drown in a pool of covers and sheets, and the way the air rushed through my oxygen deprived veins, it had to be a touch of heaven. I didn't even catch a glance of my assailant's face before his crashed in to mine, taking my mouth with his in a voracious clamp. His swollen and wet tongue snaked into my mouth, and without an eager thought I quickly chomped on it.

The man jerked away from me screaming bloody murder with what was left of his tongue. The other half still wiggled in my mouth, so I spat it out across the room. Then, I looked at the man and all the emotions that were tumbling through me at my little victory flew away. Aaron was lying on the floor, clutching his bleeding mouth and unable to talk. Then, he got himself back under control, stood up, and walked to where I spat out his tongue. He picked it up and put it back into his mouth. Aaron looked at me and stuck it out, reattached.

"You shouldn't have done that, Aaron. Micheal, nor Alucard, would have been pleased."

Aaron looked at me, a playful glint in his eyes, blood bordering his mouth. Then he faded into mist and I could no longer see him, nor sense him, not that my senses were all that spiff.

He reappeared near my ear and whispered into it, his hot breath leaving microscopic beads of moisture, "do you no longer enjoy my affections, Sarah?" he asked me, "have you already grown bored with my limited experience? Or, have you found a new pond with bigger fish?"

Of course I've found bigger fish, but I would only humiliate myself if I tried to approach Micheal, and Integra would certainly deem me illegal for laying my hands on Alucard. I wasn't at a level to cause trouble with the stone faced woman yet; not with her two guardians, as I call them.

I didn't respond to him, and I didn't need to. For the short time that we've known each other Aaron has learned me well. And I've learned him. He is my little pet that I can play with; that's why he didn't throw a fit when I chomped his tongue off.

"Come on," I said, "lets go get breakfast."

I never eat in that huge dinning room. It quenches my appetite alone, just looking at all the empty places at the table. The first day Micheal brought me to his home Eva took me to the large dinning hall. But, I didn't stay there. My nose led me to a much more welcoming place in the kitchen where she began to slave away at the stove. I told her that I may not be human, but I still was humane.

So, there we were, in the kitchen of the Hellsing Manor. Integra and Alucard used to live alone, until one mission where an entire military unit was eliminated and Alucard drank from the only undead survivor, Saras. After yet another tragic mission, the special unit of a commanding officer is stuck to her like gorilla glue and she's not in the mood to give them the boot. So Integra started hiring to help with her chores (as if she ever did any).

"Where's Marguerite?" I asked the cook.

"Through there," he pointed.

I walked through the double doors into a small sunlit parlor. Unsurprisingly, Saras was not there, nor Micheal, but Integra, Alucard, Micheal's son Ken, Jae, and Eva and Marguerite were waiting upon the breakfasters. There was only one other chair at the table; that puzzled me for a moment—then, I remembered, Aaron was also sensitive to light. I looked behind me to find he wasn't there. _I must apologize later, _I told myself.

"Good morning," I said to the seated. My voice was neutral, because Integra new I did not take well to her presence.

She ignored me, but I was still acknowledged by the rest (save the ever faithful Alucard). Marguerite pulled out the chair for me and I sat. the plate in front of me was full to bursting with pancakes and hash browns, sausages and bacon, sour cream mashed potatoes and scrambled eggs. I might have been a stoic . . . and controlled my emotions well, but they would find out exactly what kind of hungry beast I was in the morning. I almost felt human again, except for that telltale orange glass filled with a deep red liquid. I didn't touch it.

Everyone's plate was just about empty except for mine (Alucard didn't have a plate, but a glass of the same red substance I had and a bottle of vintage wine all to himself) but I still ate like a dire carnivore. No doubt Ken looked at me carelessly, and Jae broke out in a cold sweat, embarrassed and worried for me as she always did when I ate or opened my mouth to speak. I didn't care, because Integra was there to see my impression. This wasn't a family reunion. "We" don't live happily-ever-after with our husbands and our wives and our children. "We" don't grow old and retire to the Caman Islands. "We" don't die! So who gives a fuck what I do!

I swept everything in front of me, the plate of food, the glass of blood, the place mat and silverware, to the goddamned floor. I swallowed what I had in my mouth and I glared at, no, _through_ Integra . . . or I would have if she had been sitting there across from me. Instead she was standing back from the table and Alucard was standing there in her place. I wasn't strong enough to see into another vampire's mind so my glare bounced back at me and my vision turned red. I could see my expression mirrored in Alucard's face; a face ready for a little fun, a little fight. And although I haven't drank blood yet I was still strong enough to take Alucard for a few moments. Adrenaline was pumping through my veins and I could feel the air around me electrified and tense. I didn't have to see Ken's wild gaze of disbelief. I didn't need to see Jae's horror-struck expression. I could _feel _their tension, rolling off of them like tsunami waves. What I was doing now had never even been _thought of_ before . . . and must have looked downright ridiculous with Alucard in his black attire and red trench coat and me in my Hello Kitty pajamas and fluffy slippers.

"What do you think you are doing?" Integra asked me just as neutral as my good morning had been. I didn't answer her. "Ken, Jae, please leave the room."

The two teenagers got up without a backward glance, tails between their legs. If Integra thought I was trying to humiliate her in front of guests I would bring her down on her knees alone.

"I don't want to have to ask again." she said.

"Then don't," I replied softly, mockingly friendly, "by the way, how was I so graciously invited here, Integra?"

"Micheal didn't explain it to you? Keeping tabs on anything running wild in the world, anything that can't be stopped by mere humans, is one of the things I do."

"But, are you not a "mere" human, Integra?" I was very _much _enjoying this exchange, "after all, you could qualify for that hopeless group. Who gives you the jurisdiction to carry out your job, anyway? Your father's name, or international law? Please tell me, Integra, if you may," I leaned toward her conspiratorially, "who gave _you_ the jurisdiction to bring me here to your lovely home, under the watch of a dying vampire and two of your minions?"

"With all due respect—,"

"But, you don't respect me, Integra!" I interrupted, "you had your old friend bring me here with_out_ my permission. What do you want with me, Integra? What could be so important about me, a _mere_ vampiress? What do I have to do with the break out of Hell hounds in America?"

I should have kept my fucking mouth shut.

**Author's Note: The reason why it took me so long to upload this chapter was because I forgot I was working on the third and not the second. The title no longer has a significiant meaning, but it had originally hinted at an erotic scene.**


	3. Two Sides of the Same Face

**DISCLAIMER: Getting to the problem. There's a sudden breakout of vampires with unknown motives and no masters. Sound familiar?**

**I must also warn that this chapter contains inappropriate content for children. Contains cutting, alcohol and drug usage.**

Chapter 3: Two Sides of One Face

Flying a plane is fine. Flying in turbulence is not. Added to the misery of having my head tucked halfway down a barf bag, I was tucked into a little seat next to yours truly. And he happened to be grinning gleefully at my demise.

"Now, now, now, sweetheart," he said mockingly, "this ride can't be worse than what you make it out to be."

I glared at him over the corner of my bag just as the plane made a violent jerk. My stomach flipped upside down with a crash and the words on the tip of my tongue died in the dry heaves of an empty stomach running on acid. Alucard laughed soundly at the sight and I swore royally inside my head. The cruel bastard.

For the millionth time, I asked myself what the hell I've gotten myself into. And every time, the answer comes back to me non revokable: the adventure of a lifetime that I myself had deemed priceless.

Priceless bullshit, that's what it was. My youth, down the drain, just to experience an aching hunger that all my culinary experience couldn't satiate, and the intolerable cold that, were I human, would have killed me . . . only, I can't stand the heat either, and Integra's worthless humans have the nerve to complain about it. I glare once more at the man I've pinned the blame on. His cute flattery and twisted words landed me on this Ride of Hell. And his bitch of a mistress had quite the nerve to accuse me of "disturbing the mortal peace."

The bitch.

"We'll be there soon," the vampire said, "You can put all your frustration into finding those anarchic vampires that you've influenced."

I gave him a long glare, preparing the largest spit ball known to immortal kind . . . then, the plane did another jerky movement and I lost it in the bag of regurgitated food. To spare you the rest of my gory details I'll recount the tale of The Vampiress and The Bitch. The one that got me on this plane headed to the United States of Warmongers.

_In the middle of the night, in Aaron's room._

_We were just playing around, doing what I liked to do—drink, smoke, and cut. I was lying on his bed, a blunt in between my fingers, and a glass of vintage wine, which name I couldn't pronounce, in my other hand. The best part about it was that Aaron was sitting on my naked ass, a razor in his nimble fingers. He was cutting away, expertly at the skin on my back with little pain to spare. The hole thing sent chills up my spine, and every time Aaron got to a specifically sensitive spot he would clench my ass with his thighs and put his face really close to my skin, breathing on it softly to incite the tastiest of tremors. He was a fucking teaser and he knew it. I had asked him to do this because he used to be an artist, one of the best, and I had wanted the job to be the best of the best. So I waited through the marring of my back, tensing when he tensed, and getting ever more wet as the heat built in the room. From time to time his tongue would flick across my skin to lick up drops of blood. The sex was great at the end of our little session . . . or, it would have been great had we not been interrupted by the Maiden of the Damned._

_She came in without so much as a bang on the wall, floating a foot in the air, and in perfect view of my back and Aaron's goods. I threw up a storm after that and Saras swore she'd never tell anyone. She didn't have to, after all, she _**was** _Alucard's and he could see into her _**soul**_ without so much as an excuse. The cat was out of the bag and I was in a tight pinch for sure._

"_**Integra requests your audience."**_

_I looked up to find Micheal gazing in at me in the parlor. I forgot he was even here, with me moving around in the day and nearly all of the house's occupants avoiding me unless necessary. I completely forgot about what he and I had talked about before coming here, which worked in our favor. The last thing Integra needed was for her quiet suspicion of me to be proved correct._

"_What does she want?" I asked him innocently, "to apologize for her rude behavior?"_

"_**I do not know why she wants to see you but it is no laughing matter. You know what is at stake here. Think of more than just yourself, for once, even if your life has turned into a lousy existence."**_

"_Easy for you to say, Micheal._** Very**_ easy for you to say since you're a respected vampire."_

"_**There is no reason for Integra Hellsing to respect you. 'You must give to get.' Isn't that what you told me when we first met?"**_

"_All I want to know is why she's wasting both of our time?"_

"_She's decided what to do with you."_

_I jumped at Alucard's unusually cruel voice. It held no amusement or any space for protest. The man was standing just behind Micheal. The two made an uncanny pair and the contrast of Micheal's silver hair to Alucard's dark features were striking. My guess was that Alucard had been waiting there all along, out of sight, but I didn't sense him. My power was diminishing fast and in the deep shit I was sinking into, no doubt we were sitting at the poker table— Integra Hellsing, Alucard, and I._

"Good evening passengers of Flight 97. You have touched down at the Groton New London Airport. Please proceed to the baggage claim inside the airport and thank you for your service."

The woman's peppy voice woke me up from my comforting stupor. I openly glared at her until Alucard stood and blocked my view. He indicated the exit at the opposite side of the jet, with his head. I silently obeyed.

The night was cool and clear. Not a dark greyish inky blot marred the sky. There weren't any stars either, the moon halfway through its cycle. I scanned the trees for any unwelcome visitors and was pleased. We were now out of the house and onto the chest board. If Integra Hellsing thought I was to be a pawn to draw out these uncomely bastards, she was very wrong. This was stage one, and for the millionth time, I replay an incessant conversation over in my head.

"_**Integra isn't the type of woman who misses small details. This is her line of expertise, you must play your part without flaw. I will teach you, but it won't be easy and the moment you slack I'll terminate your lessons."**_

The voice continued as if it had never been interrupted. As if the vampire was standing right here, invisible, whispering clearly into my ear.

"_**You will learn everything you need to know in the little time we have. Integra Hellsing has an uncanny ability of locating vampires and you are no exception, so we must act fast."**_

"_But, I'm here with you."_

"_**All the more reason of her to suspect you, wouldn't you agree? You will learn all the history of every vampire there ever was..."**_

Alucard led the way into the reception area. We collected what bags we had and proceeded to the cars waiting outside. Aaron was not allowed on this trip, but Saras was. I could sense her sleeping form in the anonymous coach van waiting outside.

_I must drink._

So much for thinking that thought too late.

When I looked up again it was into Alucard's worried eyes. It was the first time I had really seen such emotion in the red marbles, so, at first, I was knocked pond.

"Sarah?"

I took a deep breath so that he knew I was still alive...or something like that. So that he knew I was feeling fine and dandy. Which was strange, because there was something wrong with the picture in front of me. Alucard was sitting over me, and looking down. It was like I was lying in a hole; and at the end of the hole, was the light. _What the hell?_

"Why am I lying in a coffin?"

"Just so that we'll be sure nothing goes against our plans."

"Is that right?"

Alucard slid off the side of the coffin and put his hand on the lid, "By the way, you can't crawl through these walls, so don't waste your energy. Okay, sweetheart?"

The lid shut, blocking out all source of light and plunging me, once again, into binding darkness. For a split moment I began to panic. What if something happened to Alucard and everybody else, and I was stuck like this? How long would it take for someone to find me?

I felt Alucard's presence leave and relaxed.

"_What about her vampires, Saras and Alucard?"_

"_**Saras is no match against you as you are no match against Alucard."**_

"_In my current state. You can teach me how to fight him and win, can you not?"_

"_**The only weakness any vampire has is his or her master. Alucard must obey Integra at all costs. Keep Integra and Alucard separated and he will have to act on your level. But, be careful, Integra will have thought of every worst case scenario with Alucard concerned. You will be taking countless chances, and you will have only a short amount of time to act before he becomes desperate. At that moment, your time will run out. Alucard has been alive for nearly a millennia, if not longer. He is a killing machine. Don't underestimate him."**_

The clock was now ticking and there was no going back. I slowed the beat of my cold heart, inhaling and exhaling in an imitation of mortal sleep. It worked a bit too. I wanted nothing more than to just close my eyes and wait until Alucard came back for my sleeping body. Oblivion was begging for my conscious, but there were other things to be taken care of.

"_**As you know, if well trained you can become as strong as Alucard. One of the things I will teach you now is how to become mist."**_

"_You know that is scientifically impossible."_

_He back handed her, causing four neat cuts across her cheek._

"_**Shut up when I am talking."**_

My body began to relax as I was taught. My weakened particles and atoms relaxed, broke apart, and rearranged. Since vampires are the walking dead, they have some advantages mother nature has given them. Mist was one of them. I relaxed even more until I felt the uncanny sensation of my body cool. My skin and my bones became indestructible moisture. The change was like peeling a blister, only I was peeling my skin, peeling my muscles and tendons, peeling chips of hardened tissue from my bones.

The mist that was my body slipped through the cracks and minute holes of silver.

"_**Your acting must be flawless. Alucard must not know the extent of your knowledge. You will have a single moment of surprise...a single moment and no more."**_

**Author's Note: I apologize, but I must end it there. If you want me to continue, I must get more reviewers. More reviewers, More love! I was never known for self inspiration.**


End file.
